


[Art] Ancient

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, Short, merlinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 14Inspired by Lefayart





	[Art] Ancient

After what people started to call the Battle of Camlann, Merlin does not come back to Camelot for years, only after the kingdom has fallen, he finds the courage to return, only to find destruction and death and finds himself to be completely alone

Finding the Horn of Cathbhad hadn't been that hard

**Author's Note:**

> Open interpretation to whatever happened here, but seriously there isn't much to interpret is it there?


End file.
